youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet The Robinsons (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of Meet the Robinsons Cast *Lewis - Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) *Wilbur Robinson - Tyler Bowman (SuperNoobs) *Frankie - Rapido (Ratz) *Uncle Gaston - Wander (wander over yonder) *Gym Coach - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *DOR-15 - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) (DON'T EDIT) *Uncle Fritz - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Aunt Petunia - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Spike and Dimitri - Blake Myers and Mitch de la Cruz (Get Blake) *Cousin Laszlo - Marco Diaz (star vs the forces of evil) *Carl the Robot - mr woop man’s *Young Franny - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) *Tiny the T-Rex - Neera (Disney's Dinosaur) *Aunt Billie - Pearl (Steven universe) *Uncle Art - Lord starchbottom (the 7d) *Lucille Krunklehorn - Frankie Foster (Foster’s home for imaginary friends) *Lucille Krunklehorn (Old) - Madame Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian - Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Franny Robinson - Wendy corduroy (Gravity falls) *Bowler Hat Guy - Grim Gloom (The 7D) *Grandpa Bud - Kaz Harada (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Bud Robinson - Jamie (Steven universe) *Cousin Tallulah - Star Butterfly (star vs the forces of evil) *Mr. Willerstein - Hugh test (Johnny test) *Mildred - Theodora (legend quest) *Cornelius Robinson - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Lefty - Sharko (Zig & Sharko) *Uncle Joe - professor utonime (The powerPuff girls) *CEO of Inventco - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - Raoul and Lucille (A Monster in Paris) *Buster - Cheese (Sonic X) *Stanley - Steven (Steven Universe) *Lizzy - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Baby Lewis - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Mini Doris - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Mega Doris - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Frogs - Various Rodents *Young Frankie - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Boy with 'Solar System' project - Toast (Histeria) *InventCo Receptionist - ??? *Lewis' Birth Mother - Gwen (Total Drama) *Lucille's Father - Mad Jack (Mad Jack Pirate) *Reporter (near the end) - Rex Bordeaux (Atomic Puppet) *Goob's Adoptive Parents - ??? Gallery Ansi icon.png|Ansi Molina as Lewis tyler-supernoobs-18.2.jpg|Tyler Bowman as Wilbur Robinson S1e5 wendy smiling.png|Wendy Corduroy as Franny Robinson Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png|Uncle Grandpa as Grandpa Bud Frances13.png|Frankie Foster as Lucille Krunklehorn Character large 332x363 wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Grandma Lucille Rad by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbdnr6x.jpg|Radicles as Carl the Robot E4a3e2aa6a82c96f3ac6fd0879eee12e16873599 hq.jpg|Teodora as Mildred Sherman-the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show-90.4.jpg|Sherman as Mike "Goob" Yagoobian Black Hat.jpg|Black Hat as The Bowler Hat Guy Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as DOR-15 MV5BNTI3ODczNTM2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg2Nzg3MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg|Hugh Test as Mr. Willerstein jonathan--60.1.jpg|Jonathan as Uncle Fritz Mavis--83.jpg|Mavis Dracula as Aunt Petunia Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Cousin Lazlo Star Butterfly S3 profile.png|Star Butterfly as Cousin Tallulah Armando-pirate-express-1.92.jpg|Armando as Uncle Gaston Lord-starchbottom-the-7d-9.jpg|Lord Starchbottom as Uncle Art Pearl-steven-universe-5.6.jpg|Pearl as Aunt Billie Migmar migmar by ohyeahcartoonsfan-db9u7mg.jpg|Migmar Migmar as Uncle Joe Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaur as Tiny the T-Rex Wander's Uncle Sheriff.png|Wander's Uncle Sheriff as Cornelius Robinson ichy-the-land-before-time-iv-journey-through-the-mists-2.54.jpg|Ichy as Lefty the Octopus Rapido (Ratz).jpg|Rapido as Frankie Blake-character-web-desktop.png|Blake Myers Mitch-character-web-desktop.png|Mitch de la Cruz as Uncle Spike and Dimitri Zig & Sharko - Western Bernie.png|Bernie as Buster Billy Swift From Super Duper Sumos.PNG|Billy Swift as CEO of Inventco Zeke-billy-dilleys-super-duper-subterranean-summer-0.96.jpg|Zeke as Stanley Anne Boonchuy.jpg|Anne Boonchuy as Lizzy Cheeseburger Backpack 018.png|Jamie as Young/Adult Bud Agent Xero Looking At 4th Wall.png|Agent Xero as Young Franny Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoofs Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof